battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windy (Uber Rare Cat)
Windy is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals event. True Form increases her attack power, health, range and speed. She was added to the game with Thundia on December 25th, 2013. Cat Evolves into Windy type α at level 10. Evolves into Divine Windy at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Strong attack power. (Area Attack) *Uber damage to Floating enemies. *True Form greatly increases stats, making her quite well-rounded. *Has a lot of knockbacks. Cons: *Long attack rate and animation. *Mediocre health, except in True form. *Low movement speed, except in True form. *Range is not what it looks like from attack animation (But it's still decent). Strategy/Usage Similar to Thundia, except Windy deals massive damage to Floating enemies instead of Red enemies. Windy is mostly a weak Uber Rare in her first two forms, due to having very low health and speed, but her True Form raises all her stats considerably, making her an offensive powerhouse against Floating enemies. With many later bosses being Floating type, such as the Cyclones and Bun Bun variants, she is quite useful with strong support. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2950 *Chapter 2: $4425 *Chapter 3: $5900 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Freeze: Adds 40% chance to freeze for 15f .5 seconds, increases 5f .17 seconds per level up to 60f 2 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Strengthen: Adds 23% attack power at 50% HP, increases 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Curse Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost:175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A girl floating while holding weapon modeled after vacuum cleaner. *Evolved Form: Now in full color and with 2 hovering mini gadgets on both sides as jets. Dominated by blue, green and turquoise color scheme. *True Form: Gains more tech, which includes a visor. She has a small cloth replacing her panties, and has some tech grabbing her bottom, which is her tail-like thing. Trivia *This cat unit takes after Fujin as theme. The vacuum cleaner that placed around her back/shoulder is supposed to symbolize Fujin's wind bag. Fujin also commonly portrayed as a pair with Raijin which is used as Thundia's theme. *This unit, like other Uber Rares from Galaxy Gals, has a skin variant: Hallowindy. *The plug on Divine Windy's "tail" matches up perfectly with the outlet on Divine Thundia's tail. *This is one of the few cats that have Talents. Gallery windydescription.png|Normal form description (EN) windytypealphadescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) divinewindydescription.png|True form description (EN) Windy Attack Animation.gif|Windy's attack animation Windy Type a Attack Animation.gif|Windy Type α's attack animation 20180814_173646.gif|Divine Windy's Attack Animation 20141014風神.jpg|by やむちん Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/076.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c9%f7%bf%c0%a4%ce%a5%a6%a5%a3%a5%f3%a5%c7%a5%a3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Reindeer Fish Cat | Thundia >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity